Here Come the Terran
by Woodrow Graham Kenobi-Rimmer
Summary: A terrible disease renders the women of Vulcan infertile and Vulcan males must bond with earth females to preserve their species. Next: "Pink, Green and Blue" and "Silly Vulcans" can be read separately. Own no part of any Star Trek series in any way.


**This story is supposed to be sometime after the Original series era. I warn you, I am not going for ultra accuracy, just mindless entertainment. However, if you find a major error that really bothers you please tell me so I can correct it.**

**This is really just a teaser for the five separate stories that follow directly after the events of this intro.**

**All original characters.**

**I don't own anything; I just want to mess around with the Star Trek universe a little bit. Honestly who can resist the allure of sexy Vulcans? Or Andorians, for that matter...**

**Reviews would be swell.**

* * *

**Here Come the Terran**

* * *

**Vikanela Smithsun**

Viki sat by the window of the transport positively bubbling with anticipation, swinging her feet frantically and slurping her soda loudly, which earned her glares from her fellow human shipmates: Cali, Gwen, Nyx and Z. The ship was approaching Vulcan and she could see the desert planet clearly now. She hoped this Sarkel she was staying with was a cool guy, even if he was like 66 years old. Viki was overwhelmed with curiosity about the Vulcans and wondered if they would be scary to look at…

Viki grew up in a fairly rural area with nearly no alien inhabitants. She dropped out of high school and totally missed the section on alien cultures. Working at the Mars Rover Diner as a waitress didn't invite many multicultural experiences; mainly she conversed with the locals and gossiped. All that she had heard of other planets or humanoids were scandalous rumors usually drenched in bigotry. Her family wasn't wealthy so she had never expected to be able to leave the planet at all. On earth, she had spent most of her weekends at dance clubs or hanging out at the mall with her friends; searching for her next short-lived relationship with whatever boy that would have her. When the government had demanded that she leave for Vulcan, she had barely hesitated at all despite the protests from her parents.

Viki adjusted her lime green super tight v-neck tank top and ran her painted nails through her pink streaked brunette hair feeling nervous about meeting aliens. Just be friendly, she thought, just be friendly and they'll be friendly back. She smiled at Z, who was sitting across from her and only a managed a weak smile in return. Since the captain had informed them that it would be another 2 hours till they landed, Viki pulled out her personal computer to see if they had given her a picture of old man Sarkel. She opened up his file; yup sure enough, there it was. She clicked on the link absent-mindedly and nearly dropped her soda. He was, he was, well he was…_young_ for one thing. He had a stupid bowl hair-cut and large pointed ears and the strangest eyebrows she had ever seen; they shot straight up instead of curving around. His skin seemed to have an almost green-tinge to it… Besides those oddities he looked pretty normal really, almost human. Her parents would be surprised, she decided. They must've gotten his age wrong, there was absolutely _no way_ he was sixty-six years old. They must have meant to type 26 or 36. She continued to stare at his picture, noticing that he had beautiful grey eyes; he was really kind of _hot_, if he had smiled instead glared at the camera he might have looked even better. What was she thinking of? How could she think an _alien_ was attractive? What would her parents think? She smirked a little at that; she always liked to wind her parents up a bit. She could visualize the conversation now…

"Vikanela Smithsun, _sleeping with a Vulcan_, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Vulcan boys make good Mama, maybe if you'd married one of them instead of Pop you wouldn't bitch to me about your sucky love life no more."

It would be bodacious. That was a fun word _bodacious_. Bodacious, bodacious, bodacious, bo-

* * *

**Onyxi Suzam Trevor**

Onyxi stared at the results for a fellow bioengineer's recent experiment; desperately attempting to analyze the data rather than think too deeply about the current situation she had been tossed into. _Thank you Terran government, I always wanted to be a mail-order bride to Vulcan; my life-long dream in fact. _Assholes. All she wanted to do was work in bioengineering so she could help people have better lives and make contributions to science. Despite the cute little illusion her crewmates seemed to be living under, Onyxi knew the truth, they weren't going to Vulcan to have their blood-drawn or boost morale, they were going to Vulcan to push out more little green-blooded hob-goblins, or at least close approximations. The diplomats knew how to sugar-coat things but she could read between the lines. She knew that she didn't really have any choice but she'd be danged if she was going to make it easy for the self-righteous bastards. She felt sorry about the infertility pandemic that had impacted the Vulcan females, truly she did but, she felt that they should have spent a few more years searching for a cure before they demanded earth pimp out single young fertile females. She suspected that their 'hosts' as they called them, were really their intended husbands. She had perused Torvan's file several times and the only thing that seemed likeable about him was that he had short curly hair like her, which would be pretty embarrassing for a Vulcan. He was obviously brilliant but that seemed to be the norm for Vulcans, they liked to think of themselves as so much smarter than humans. She supposed that for a Vulcan he was rather nice to look at but, even if she was considered a genius and none too girly, she had always imagined that if she got married it would be to someone a dang-sight more romantic than a Vulcan, that's for sure. She was going to send some nasty messages to both governments and stir some pots, this operation went against her every moral fiber and she would do everything in her power to bring it down. Her hazel green eyes flashed over to Viki; she often forgot that people that ignorant still existed. She smiled as she thought of how Viki might act on Vulcan; those pointy-eared bastards wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**Ziona Quinton**

Ziona was worried about Vikanela; someone like that could never, _would never_ fit in on Vulcan. Ziona had been studying Vulcan culture off and on for years; she found their embracing of logic altogether fascinating. The idea of closing one's self off from troubling emotions was quite appealing to her. It was not logical to feel lonely or unhappy when she had parents and brothers that loved her, a good job, good health and an adorable tribble and yet, she often felt completely isolated. She had never been very good at socializing with other people and had from a very young age spent hours shut away from others, studying alien culture, history, technology and political structure. Her father wanted her to join Starfleet but that sounded much too stressful and despite what people said she just wasn't smart enough or socially adept enough to actually be able to do anything but clean the Starfleet lavatories in San Francisco. Occasionally when she allowed herself to daydream about particularly silly things, she imagined what it would be like to be a diplomat or a translator or something like that and visit unfamiliar planets and go on adventures, but she knew her life would never be like that. She was too boring, too dim. She tried to be content with being a Librarian and having one of the largest information databases on earth at her disposal and usually she did love it but, lately she had caught herself glaring at happy couples and imagining what it would be like to have a boyfriend or even have a guy talk to her without becoming immediately slack-jawed from boredom. Her mom told her that maybe she would be able to get a boyfriend if she didn't get so overly excited about every new tidbit of information that she absorbed and instead focused her energy on doing herself up more or eating less pastries.

This relocation to Vulcan was just what she needed and in many ways a lifelong dream. There were so many things she could learn from the Vulcans; they had some of the greatest libraries in the universe and maybe, just maybe, due to the indefinite length of her stay, they would enlighten her to some of Surak's teachings and other mysterious of their culture that were less widely known about. She had seen Vulcans before at the Library but she had been too embarrassed to ask them anything and knew that their social interactions were considerably more formal. In all honesty, she was a nervous wreck, trying to remember all the correct social etiquette and wringing her hands from the nerves. Her host, Klen, was a highly respectable Vulcan and she really wanted to make a good impression but, knowing her she would trip or spill something and ruin any chances of making any friends on Vulcan just like she ruined her chances of making any friends on earth.

* * *

**Gwendoran Necia Sorbo**

Gwen was still in a state of complete shock; she had been the moment she had received the message from the Terran government. Her parents were furious, not only because they would now not be able to arrange a marriage for her but also because she would have to continue her education on Vulcan where there were no private Catholic colleges for girls. She had been in only girl's schools her whole life and her parents had not even allowed her to attend the co-ed dances, thinking them decadent. It seemed to be their main goal to keep her away from the opposite sex and they had succeeded very well so far. They would not be happy that her host was a man; a man of any species was evil in their eyes. Gwen dreaded the time when their comms started working again. They would lecture her about dressing as modestly as possible and remembering the importance of chastity, blah, blah, blah. It was embarrassing to be the daughter of people with such archaic traditions. They may be a very wealthy family but that didn't protect her from the cruel teasing from the other girls at the college. She had little choice but to listen to her parents, they always made sure that they lived as close as possible to whatever school she was attending; scheming with the parents of boys her age about possible arranged marriages. She had made them promise to let her finish school first but she knew she was delaying the inevitable. In that sense she was grateful for having been sent off-planet, it would delay a forced marriage to some snobby uptown brat. She knew everything they had said about modesty and purity was true but, she couldn't help but want to _love_ whoever she wound up with. Honestly she didn't see why it mattered so much that she got married when it would only slow her down; she wasn't positive what she wanted to major in yet but she wanted to see the universe, experience new things. It made her bitter when she realized her parents did not trust her to keep her virginity for that long. She hadn't even had many chances to even experience lust and she supposed that was the way they liked it. She had found herself wishing once that she was gay, although she knew that it was wrong, because than they would disown her and she would not have to marry anyone. On the rare occasion that she actually got to talk to someone male, she felt so shy and awkward that she could barely speak and found herself staring at their bodies much longer than appropriate. In the case of this 71 year old Vulcan she was staying with she could not imagine a less lustful being. She was still waiting to have his picture sent to her comm. Why did they wait till the last minute to show them their hosts anyway? She heard the telling beep and clicked on the link. His light green eyes were what struck her, she felt as if she could stare at them all day long, get lost in their depths. She slowly pried her eyes away from his and examined the masculine elegance of his face and the slight wave in his dark brown hair. She wasn't in his presence yet and she already felt warm and nervous. He may be a Vulcan but that didn't make him any less attractive, didn't make the curve of his lips any less appealing or the shape of his eyebrows any less exotic. Suddenly a word came to mind…_erotic_, and she felt extremely ashamed and rapidly closed the comm with a loud CLICK, granting her bewildered glances from the other girls. She was so mad at Cyndi for explaining the meaning of that word to her; it was all her fault.

* * *

**Calypsa Joan Reynaldi**

Calypsa lifted her spaceship-safe cigarette to her lips, raising a blonde eyebrow at Gwen's sudden outburst. The gals seemed apprehensive but Calypsa felt relieved; Tronny wouldn't come looking for her on Vulcan and she owed him a lot of money. Since her Vulcan host was a geneticist she could only assume she would be around rather different society than she had been on earth. In fact, it sounded quite relaxing; Vulcans were not known for their sexual perversions or sexuality at all and the government's intent appeared to be of a very professional nature. There was a possibility she wouldn't have to do any stripping at all although, there seemed a high likelihood that she may have to earn her was as an escort if she wished to stay there past the allotted time, and she thought she might. Vulcans were ruled by logic whereas humans and many of the other species she had encountered on earth seemed to be ruled more by lust and other forms of greed. Vulcan was a desert world which sounded nice; where she came from it seemed to never stop raining. She always felt dirty, figuratively and literally. A life of serving men (or close approximations) was the only life she had known. She couldn't remember a time when sex had been a pleasure for her; it was always a job. She had never experienced an orgasm but didn't care, it wouldn't make up for how used she felt afterwards. This Jaref didn't look like sex was of much interest to him outside of his career but, she'd been fooled before. She had long ago given up any hope of _falling in love_; what she really wanted for reasons she couldn't explain, was a man who was a friend, who actually gave a shit what she felt about things. She never really admitted that to herself; life was shit and everyone had to live with that fact; there was no changing it. She was so happy that they were letting her bring her Returian Rat, Datie; apparently Vulcan's weren't allergic like many aliens were. Datie was her only love; he didn't talk, didn't demand and she didn't mind it when he cuddled up to her neck. As a rule she did not like physical affection, stripping and sex gave her more physical contact than she had ever wanted. Humanoids only touch you if they want something from you, as do animals, but animals don't pretend that's not true. The pilot announced their imminent arrival and she gathered up her belongings; she'd even brought her collapsible dancing poles, old habits die hard.

* * *

**Waiting for Fate**

Five Vulcan men sat down outside of the landing area, awaiting their betrothed human wives, occupying themselves with tasks on their personal comms; the current economic predicament was no reason to get behind on work. Klen believed this as fully as the other men but was curious as to the mates his peers had chosen. He was quite confident in his choice as her features were aesthetically pleasing and her profession suggested a mind adequate for a diplomat's wife.

"Might I inquire as to the name and occupation of your chosen bonds mate Sarkel? Or am I distracting you?" Klen asked, attempting to keep all signs of anticipation out of his voice; that had always been a bit of a challenge for him.

Sarkel raised an eyebrow to such an angle that suggested to Klen that perhaps, he was indeed distracting Sarkel. He had not known Sarkel long but from the short time he had, he had already ascertained that Sarkel often appeared tense and strongly disliked questions and comments that could not be proven to be absolutely necessary at the very moment they were stated. Perhaps it had been illogical of Klen to ask Sarkel first but it did not matter now as he had already done so.

"I do not feel that information regarding my intended wife would be of much use to you in any way Klen but, I cannot see the immediate harm that could be done by my indulging of your request so I will tell you. My betrothed's name is Vikanela Smithsun and she was a waitress at the Mars Rover Diner on earth. I still do not understand how this would be of such great interest to you, are you dissatisfied with your intended bonds mate?"

"I am not." Klen responded quickly, _too quickly_ he realized now.

"I am glad." Sarkel responded in a monotone, though nothing in his countenance or tone suggested that he was glad at all.

Klen decided not to bother Sarkel with anymore questions, instead addressing S'ring, who was sitting across from him.

"Might I inquire as to the name and occupation of your chosen bonds mate S'ring?"

"You may." S'ring responded quietly, he always responded a few decibels lower than he should, in Klen's opinion. It is only logical to speak loudly enough for everyone within close proximity to understand what one is saying. "The female's name is Gwendoran Necia Sorbo and she is currently still a student by earth standards."

"She must be very young." Klen said, slightly surprised. S'ring did not respond for approximately 5.4 seconds.

"It is so."

Klen was about to ask Jaref about his betrothed when Torvan addressed him.

"You seem unnecessarily curious about the property of others Klen, one might even suspect that you are experiencing feelings of jealousy or envy. Might I enquire as to the profession and title of _your_ future mate?" Torvan asked, barely masking a smirk that Klen found unpleasant.

Klen had no logical explanation as to why it was so, but somehow whenever Torvan was nearby he felt more agitated and had more difficulty following Surak's teachings of emotional restraint. He did not think it appropriate to refer to the human females as property; they were allies and were deserving of respect.

Barely keeping his tone level, Klen responded, deciding that a refusal to respond would be construed as rude and illogical. "Her name is Ziona Quinton and she is a librarian, a respectable profession."

"Indeed. My female is a bioengineer, which is a most logical and useful profession; it is quite rare for a human, especially a female one, to show such practicality regarding career choice."

Klen noted that he had not asked about the profession of Torvan's betrothed and found Torvan's additional comments mildly annoying. Being informed of her title would have been much more illuminating than knowing what Torvan thought of her chosen career. He was pulled away from these thoughts however, when he saw the transport landing. He arose from his seat, as did his fellow Vulcans that were awaiting Terran guests. He was wondering about his guest's state of health and level of fatigue when Jaref spoke to him.

"You are agitated. That is illogical, what Torvan says in regards to your emotional state has no effect on the current situation. It might be wise for you, friend, to employ some meditation techniques while we are waiting for the Terran females to disembark." Jaref said smoothly, not missing a beat or expressing any kind of emotion, verbally, or physically. Klen had always admired his restraint.

"I thank you for the suggestion, Jaref, I shall do so."

* * *

**Exchanging Goods**

The Wittimeer landed smoothly on the platform, at maximum capacity with no less than three thousand Earth women on board. Ambassador Hansen knew they had made the right call by not filling the young women in on the details of the situation but that didn't mean they wouldn't be mad as hell when they figured out what was actually going on. If they had told the people of earth that they had to send women to Vulcan so they could pop out little Vulcan hybrids, there would have been mass outrage and maybe even hysteria. Hansen wasn't sure why the council had agreed to such an arrangement as it was; he doubted the Vulcans would do the same for them. He didn't want the Vulcans to die out or anything but heck; it was a pretty odd request. Of course that many young fertile earth women were worth a lot economically, and naturally Vulcan was reimbursing Earth in various ways, financially and technologically. The Vulcan's had to be pretty worried about this disease to be sharing anymore technology with Earth than they absolutely had to. It must be serious; not only were they giving away some of their secrets but they were allowing their precious green blood to mix with the highly illogical red blood of the inferior Terran. Vulcans, unlike Terran, were not exactly known for their acceptance of interspecies mating practices. Hansen felt kind of bad about waiting till now to tell the Vulcans that the women knew close to nothing about what was going on. As the main diplomat to Vulcan he understood their ways better than most and knew that they would follow tradition and go through all the motions they usually did for the bonding ceremony. Hansen thought it was pretty ironic that Vulcan scientists discovered how to ensure safe pregnancies for Vulcan-Human hybrids before they discovered the cure for their own females' infertility. Ambassador Fran, (Hansen could never resist a slight smirk at the unfortunate Vulcan's name), had described to him in detail all the ways that the women would be treated fairly and had even described Pon farr to him; something, that Fran told, him had never been discussed with a non-Vulcan before. When Fran had described the uncontrollable lust that Vulcan men were overcome with every seven years, Chi Hansen had just stared at him with his mouth slightly open, trying against all odds, not to be amused by the hilarity of the situation. Here was this emotionless, stoic and altogether serious Vulcan, explaining to him as if he was a child, Vulcan sex-life, anatomy and mating rituals, keeping a dull monotone the whole time, only raising an eyebrow when Chi made a strange choking sound. Hansen thought the fact that they could die if they didn't get sex during Pon farr was really creepy. What kind of species really needs that much incentive just to have sex? At any rate, it was up to the women's respected "hosts" to drop the bombshell and not him, and as he walked down the ramp to the planet's surface, he was very grateful that was the case.

* * *

**The Delay**

"_All members of the Ambassodor's convoy please exit the ship; there will be flashing arrows to direct you to the exit. All other passengers must remain on the ship until we announce your cabin number and you see the door to your quarters open and the red light above the entrance light up. Thank you."_

Gwen had to stifle a groan, she felt like she had been on the Wittimeer her whole life; she hated space-travel, it made her feel claustrophobic. She allowed her luggage float to the ground and went back into the bathroom to use her afro comb one last time.

"Is it okay if I use the bathroom right now…or does someone else need it?"

"Go for it." Calypsa responded for everyone in the room; Sorbo was her best-loved roommate.

Gwen disappeared into the bathroom and the remaining four women shuffled and paced awkwardly; except for Calypsa, she leaned against wall by the door puffing smoke rings.

"That is _so cool_!!" Viki said excitedly, admiring the size and shape of the rings. Viki could never even blow bubbles properly, she always ended up blowing too hard; it was so frustrating. "I've always wanted to be able to blow smoke rings and you make it look so sexy."

Calypsa managed a small smile. "That right? Come here, I'll show how it's done."

Ziona watched with disgust as Viki failed miserably at imitating Cali but laughed that obnoxiously loud girly giggle all the same. Ziona hated space-cigarettes; the smell irritated her eyes and made her nose run. Why the Terran government allowed such unhealthy and hazardous objects at all was a mystery to her.

"What was our room number again?" Onyxi asked no one in particular.

"239." Ziona replied.

"That's not too bad then." Onyxi said with a sigh, smirking at Viki who was adjusting her bright pink go-go boots and dusting off a bright blue mini skirt that was so short it shouldn't have been legal. She liked Viki alright, even if she was as dumb as they come; with her around there was never a dull moment and Onyxi was extremely interested to see how a Vulcan man would react to such an illogically flirty and silly humanoid.

"I am _so_ bored!" Viki spouted dramatically, wondering if they would be on the ship for two more hours.

Onyxi couldn't resist. "You think you're bored now? Just wait till you've been on Vulcan a while, you have _no idea._"

Viki didn't know how to respond to that. "How could it be so boring on an alien planet?"

Onyxi's hazel green eyes brightened. "You'll see. Let's just say…it's not the most exciting planet you'll find."

"I don't know about that, my host is absolutely _adorable_." Viki said enthusiastically, hugging her sizable and rather ill-covered breasts to her chest, with a dreamy look on her face.

Ziona and exchanged a meaningful glance with Onyxi, and Viki looked embarassed; Calypsa observed their distaste with Viki and somehow it annoyed her. She winked at Viki saying as seductively as possible "Oh, _so is_ _mine_. Don't worry about them, they're just jealous. I saw their hosts and", she leaned towards Viki lowering her voice, but not so much that the other two girls couldn't still hear them. "They are UGLY." Viki giggled.

Onyxi pursed her lips and Ziona's mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment.

Coming out of the bathroom and seeing the highly disgruntled expressions on Z and Nyx's faces contrasting with the amused ones that Cali and Viki wore, Gwen knew she had missed something. Touching her raven black afro self-consciously; she tried to memorize how she would greet S'ring, how she would greet S'ring without staring at him…

* * *

**Less Than Ideal**

As Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, Fran had learned to never be surprised by humans. They could go through a vast array of emotions in only a few minutes. One minute they were only happy to help every species in the galaxy, the next they were ready start interplanetary war with the most peaceful humanoids they could find. It made Fran feel fatigued. He wasn't _surprised _by Ambassador Hansen's last minute meeting, he was rather perplexed however. As far as he knew everything was going smoothly and according to plan; that Hansen had requested a postponement of the disembarkation was minutely unsettling but, he would reserve judgment until he had heard Hansen's explanation.

"Ambassador Hansen is here, sir. Should I let him in?"

"Of course." Fran replied tersely, rising from his desk chair as his aid opened the door to a harried looking Hansen. Fran concluded that he would have to take particular care in his interactions with the human today.

"Ambassador Hansen, it is agreeable to see you again." Fran gestured to the chair across from his. "Please, sit."

Hansen sat somewhat abruptly with little grace. "Yes. Thank you, Fran. It is good to see you again too."

The graying Vulcan only nodded, apparently waiting for Hansen to explain himself.

"I won't waste anymore of your time than I have to ambassador, but there is something you must be aware of. Due to the unrest we thought the information would cause among the people of earth, we did not divulge to the chosen women exactly how they would be aiding Vulcan in this crisis."

Fran was not stupid and it only took a few seconds to understand what Hansen was trying to say. "They are not aware then, that they are to be bonded with Vulcan males as a means of protecting our species from extinction?"

"No, they are not. I suggest you inform your men of these circumstances before you let a single one of those women off the ships. Human women can be pretty cranky after a long flight. Marriage talk wouldn't go down very well."

Fran thought this suggested a great deal of poor judgment from earth's leaders but he did not have time to argue right now and knew that it had not been Hansen's decision anyway. "Your suggestion is a wise course of action, I shall do so immediately. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, I just thought you should know." Hansen said as he got up, feeling like an ass.

Fran stood as well, making the oh-so familiar Vulcan gesture. "Then I hope your return journey to earth will be satisfactory."

Hansen returned the hand gesture. "Thank you Fran, and…I am sorry about all this."

Fran's lips curved ever so slightly upwards; he couldn't help but like the human. "Your apology is unnecessary. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper." Hansen returned as he retreated to the exit. Those poor Vulcan bastards…

* * *

**Bombshells**

Torvan's comm beeped and he opened it to view the official message from Ambassador Fran. After reading it, Torvan, illogically, read it again. The Terran really were stupid. He did not expect there too much of a problem though; he was excellent with a nerve-pinch if this Onyxi became violent. He did not expect her to become violent though, he had heard human visitors remark that his rare curly hair was "sexy" and that he "looked tasty"; after researching the meanings of these statements he discovered that human females found him aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, this human female is unlikely to find the idea of mating with him objectionable; it would be quite illogical of her to find it so.

S'ring skimmed the ambassador's message, putting his comm back in his pocket. He hoped that Gwendoran was not a particularly temperamental Terran, he had had a headache all day and could only imagine the decibel levels an especially angry Terran female could reach. His next Pon farr being only 2.1 months away would have to also be revealed to her immediately, especially if she wished to choose a rival. Were the human females even permitted to choose a rival? It had always been thus before but, these were unique circumstances. He would have to look into it…

Sarkel reacted with only a raised eyebrow. This made little difference, the Terran women had to stay here anyway and it would not take him a substantial amount of time to explain this to Vikanela. She was young and according to the medical results sent to him, extremely fertile; her hormonal balance would prevent her from resisting the bonding ceremony for longer than 2.7 earth weeks, he calculated.

Jaref always being practical, had studied human culture thoroughly ever since this arrangement had been suggested by the high council; he did not see why it would be necessary to inform Calypsa of these circumstances. Humans had a tradition called "courtship", he would simply employ methods used in this tradition so that she would not feel forced into being his bonds mate. Humans, especially in the sector of earth that Calypsa came from, were very adamant about choosing their sexual or marital partners; he would merely act in a manner that made him appear to be a desirable choice. His next Pon farr was in 5 years, if Terran males were capable of wooing successfully in shorter periods of time, then he surely was as well.

Klen knew how illogical the emotional response was but he was unable to repress a distinct feeling of apprehension. He had desired to be bonded with Ziona tomorrow but now the odds of that happening were not very good. She had never agreed to enter into a marital relationship with him and it was likely it would take time for her to be a willing participant. Somehow the idea of her being repulsed with him was less than pleasant and he felt an immediate need to meditate. Perhaps close proximity with Andorians for too long had caused him to lose some of his emotional restraint; he must rectify that.

"_The occupants of room 239 are now free to exit the ship. Please follow the flashing arrows to the designated disembarking area."_

"FINALLY." Viki groaned as she followed Calypsa out the door. Rolling her baggage down the winding hallways, Viki wished she had remote control luggage like Gwen and Onyxi but she just couldn't afford it. She thought it was outrageous that they had been made to wait hours to get off the damn ship.

After going through the decontamination and security section the women finally were off the ship; only to be swallowed in a sea of human women and vulcan men. Being only 5'3, Viki found herself getting jostled repeatedly as she followed the others to the information terminals; Ziona recognized her mistake immediately in attempting to do so. She had never seen longer lines in her life.

"Wait, you guys! Wait." Onyxi exclaimed, her luggage hovering precariously over the crowd. The other four women turned to look at her. "It tells us in what section they'll be waiting for us on our comms, I don't know why I didn't remember before. Mine is in section 5A so that's where I'm going." With that, Onyxi turned left, seemingly to abandon them.

Gwen quickly checked her comm; that was where her host was as well. She quickly ran after Onyxi and soon found herself being followed by her roommates. "Are you lot 5A as well?" She turned to ask them, nearly running into a weary looking Vulcan in long dark brown robes. They nodded. "Oh good." She said feeling relieved, she suddenly felt very alone. Catching up with Onyxi at the shuttle, they piled in just before the doors closed. Ziona was the only one to find a seat and felt ashamed because of it.

Vikanela had never seen so many young women in one place before and couldn't help but gawk as the transport sped by huge masses of women looking for their hosts. She bit her lip and gripped her handle tightly, trying not to stare at any of the other girls on the transport.

"_All visitors to Vulcan meeting hosts in sections 5A-5Z please exit left at the next stop."_

Calypsa observed that they exited with about 30 other women; this space station was a mob scene. They found 5A quickly enough but it did not raise their spirits as much as they hoped it would; there must have been about 35 vulcan men waiting in there.

Gwen saw the other girls pull out their comms to look at their hosts pictures but Gwen didn't need to. Even taking into account that there was not much variety in clothing or hairstyles, she had memorized his face so well it didn't matter. She was making it a personal goal to find him without looking at her comm. She felt her cheeks go hot as she felt innumerable Vulcan eyes on her. She had never been around so many men; it was bombarding. She walked through the sea of Vulcan men slowly glancing at each face briefly as she did, then she spotted him, and froze. Her heart raced. What was she doing? Why was she just standing there staring at him? He wore a simple light brown uniform, similar to the ones worn in Starfleet but of a very different material. This was the Starfleet fieldtrip all over again. She couldn't move and right now she wanted to scream at her parents for keeping her away from the opposite gender so thoroughly. He must have noticed her staring at him (hard not too) because he turned to look at her, cocking his head somewhat and flashing his striking honeydew eyes to hers. His expression was in no way forbidding, just curious, she realized. She tried to smile and with considerable effort began walking in his direction, almost forgetting to make her air suspended luggage follow her. She realized she was still staring as she approached him and tried to look around the room at other interesting imaginary objects which only caused her to trip over her own feet and want to disappear from embarrassment as she fell to her knees. Why had she worn the skirt today, why? A long slender hand appeared in front of her face and she grabbed it to pull herself up, not daring too look up at who it belonged to.

"Thanks." She said lamely, staring down at her black boots.

S'ring was confused as to why the female was gazing so intently at her shoes. He noticed nothing very remarkable about them. It seemed like rather odd behavior even for a human. "Are you injured in any way?" He asked in his usual soft voice, noting that her skin was flushed and her heart rate appeared to be elevated.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She risked a glance up at him. It was definitely S'ring, dang it and now she was lost in his eyes again. "Are-are you…S'ring?" She noticed that he maintained eye contact unwaveringly and it was her that had to look away.

"Yes, that is my title. Am I correct in assuming based on your physical appearance that you are Ms. Sorbo?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me. It's very nice to meet you, S'ring. I remembered you from your picture and…" Gwen lost her train of thought for a moment, focusing on something just over his shoulder. "You can call me Gwen though."

"That is what you prefer to be called?" She nodded. "You must be fatigued Gwen, would you like to leave now?"

"Oh yes." She said with a nervous chuckle, she really was exhausted and right now that feeling was overwhelming the embarrassment.

Calypsa watched Gwen leave with the Vulcan and allowed herself a crooked smile. Oh, to be so naïve. She quickly texted Gwen. _He is so into you._ Calypsa wasn't sure that she really agreed with her own statement but knew that little innocent Gwen could use some confidence boosting right about now. She turned around to talk to Viki but instead found herself facing a very tall vulcan; he had to be 6'5 at least. It made her glad that she was 5'8 instead of 5'3 like Viki; that kind of height difference could really put strain on your neck. When you're vertical that is…

"Excuse me, would you happen to be a Ms. Calypsa Joan Reynaldi?"

Calypsa smiled, looking him up and down, his outfit was very…clinical. "That's right but people just call me Cali or Calypsa, you must be Jaref?"

"Indeed I am. Which alias would you prefer that I use in reference to your person?"

"Well Jaref," She said, checking to make sure she had all her belongings. "I will have to think about it."

"Then in the mean time I will refer to you as Ms. Reynaldi. I will carry your luggage Ms. Reynaldi." It was not a question and he soon had his hands full with her bags and cases. "Would you like to say goodbye to your friends before we leave?"

"Nah, they're busy. You're sure you don't want me to carry something?" She asked clutching Datie's cage tightly and admiring the grace the Vulcan was able to maintain while carrying all her stuff.  
"Vulcans are on average three times stronger than humans; it would be illogical for me to allow you to carry heavy objects when I am present." He said matter-of-factly as he walked briskly down the hallway. This female seemed reasonable and he hoped she recognized the act of carrying things for her as a courtship ritual.

Only a few minutes did Ziona have to stand awkwardly before her host approached her.

"You are Ziona, yes?" Klen asked as unthreateningly as possible, placing his hands behind his back so she would not expect him to shake hands with her. He did not wish to deal with any other emotions but his own at this moment.

"You are correct." She said nervously, trying not to express emotion.

"I am Klen, I trust that you feel comfortable leaving now?"

"Yes, I am honored just to be in your presence actually."

"The honor is mine." Klen responded with a bow, wondering how she knew about that old tradition. "Come, we will take my transport. It is not parked very far from here."

Ziona blushed deeply when he bowed. He looked younger than her and his chocolate eyes were warm and welcoming despite his carved expression. She couldn't wait to ask him questions about the city and everything else; for once she felt like maybe she had found someone who would not be bored to tears with her obsession with facts.

Onyxi knew exactly which Vulcan was her betrothed, she could even see him. It wasn't difficult since he was the only Vulcan she had seen that had curly hair. Originally she had planned for him to find her, make him work for his mail order bride but, now she felt too tired to care about principals. She strolled over to him not caring about any kind of etiquette; she didn't owe these people anything. "You're Torvan, I'd recognize those curls anywhere. I'm Onyxi and I'm tired so let's get out of here."

Torvan had not expected her to be so forward. "It is agreeable to meet you. Your hair is shorter than it was in the picture. I approve, it is more logical now." He found it curious that she was already walking towards the exit; this female seemed to have no fear at all. He followed her wondering at the contrast in her behavior compared to S'ring's female. "My transport is in a different direction, it would be a wiser course of action for you to follow me as I know where I am going."

Onyxi glared at him but turned around to follow him anyway. Like she cared whether he approved of her short hair or not, this Vulcan seemed cheekier than most.

Torvan disliked her continuous silence. "Also, now that your hair is short it frames you face in such a way that draws attention to your better formed facial features, making your overall appearance more aesthetically pleasing."

"I see, and I was not _aesthetically pleasing _before." It was official, this Vulcan was negative charming.

"You were aesthetically pleasing before but, that was more due to your naturally convenient hip to waist ratio suggesting your capacity for childbirth with less complications and the appropriate proportions of your breasts suggesting that you have the capacity for higher milk production. Your new haircut makes your less practical aesthetic strengths in regards to your face shape and structure more obvious."

Onyxi stared at him, against her will starting to feel more amused than annoyed. He continued to look straight ahead as he walked obviously not understanding the inappropriateness and awkwardness of what he had said. "Thanks." She said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"There is no need to thank me, I was only stating facts."

Onyxi sighed. She'd forgotten that Vulcans don't understand sarcasm.

Viki stared at the picture of Sarkel on her data pad, biting her lip. Why did they all have to have such similar hairdos? She couldn't pick him out at all and soon gave up, sitting on a particularly sturdy suitcase, applying lip gloss and wondering why all these guys looked so grumpy. Had someone died?

Sarkel recognized Vikanela immediately but hesitated in approaching her. Her choice of clothing was considerably immodest and undignified and she seemed to have dyed parts of her hair an overwhelming shade of pink. He had to admit that despite the inappropriateness of her outfit, it did compliment the physical features that had made her a logical choice in the first place. He was glad that her neon pink boots had heels that must have been at least 4 inches tall; it hurt his neck to stare down at small Terrans for too long. He ascertained with ease that she knew little to nothing about Vulcans; she was staring at the men around her with unmasked awe. She also seemed to be displaying the emotion known as worry. He walked towards her hoping that she would not feel the need to touch him. "You are Vikanela, yes?"

Viki giggled. "Yup, but nobody but my mom calls me that, silly." She hopped off her suitcase feeling relieved that she might not have to wait any longer. "Everyone calls me Viki. What's your name?" She asked lightly poking him in the stomach.

Sarkel felt his left eyebrow rise and resisted inhaling sharply when she stabbed him with a petite finger. It did not feel pleasant and observing her gleeful expression, he wondered if she had somewhat sadistic tendencies. "Sarkel. I would appreciate it if you would not do that again. It creates a most unpleasant sensation."

"Aww, I'm sorry Sarkel." She said deciding that he needed a hug.

Sarkel did not know how he was supposed to act when _Viki_ wrapped her arms around his torso; he just stood there observing the affronted glances he was receiving from many humanoids in the room. He was immensely relieved when she let go. "I would prefer that you do not embrace me in such a fashion."

"You talk funny. What fashion would you like me to embrace you in?" She asked slyly. _This Vulcan said the weirdest things._

"I do not wish to discuss that right now." Sarkel said; his voice harsher than he had intended it to be. "If you would please gather your things and follow me to the transport parking area."

"Okay, okay." Viki said having some difficulty rounding up all her belongings with only two hands. How had she done it before?

Sarkel knew that it would be dinnertime soon and could not wait for Viki to fumble with her things any longer. "Perhaps, I should help you carry some of these bags." He stated impatiently, taking all of them in hand. He should have just done that in the first place. He beckoned her to follow with a tilt of his head.

Viki was worried about these Vulcans. They didn't smile, were they sick or something? Sarkel seemed like no fun at all; she had never had someone react so awkwardly to a hug before. Maybe he was just shy or something. He was carrying her bags for her and that was really sweet of him (Wilcun never carried anything for her. Jerk.). She realized she was lagging behind and quickened her pace, wondering if they had any shopping malls on Vulcan…

* * *

**Author's Note: These are the stories following directly after this one-shot.**

**Sarkel & Viki: Silly Vulcans**

**Klen & Ziona: Pink, Green and Blue**

**Jaref & Calypsa: Seductive Logic**

**Torvan & Onyxi: What I Hate about You**

**S'ring & Gwen: Unspoken**


End file.
